Sony
__TOC__ Sony NEWS Visit the Sony News page Sony NEWS Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Visit the Sony News FAQ page Contacting Customer Service How do I contact Technical or Account and Billing Support? Customer Support Our Support staff is available Monday through Friday from 6:00am - 7:00pm PST (excluding holidays). There are three ways to contact our Support staff: ::Live Chat - If you cannot find the answer through the Knowledge Base you can chat directly with a technical support agent using Live Chat. Chat Support is available Monday through Friday from 10:00am - 7:00pm PST (excluding holidays). ::Open a Support Ticket - Click here to email a Support Representative directly. ::Phone Support - Account, billing, and technical help for is available at 858 537-0898, Monday through Friday from 6:00am - 7:00pm PST (excluding holidays). * NOTE: If you are having trouble contacting us through an already existing account, or cannot contact us by phone, please create a temporary Station Account and Click here to submit a ticket through the help site using the new account. Make sure to include the name of the account that you wish to address in yout ticket. We will then help you recover your regular account. 'In-Game Support In game support is available 24/7 except major holidays. ::While In-Game: For all in game issues please petition in game by typing "/petition" or select the appropriate "Help/Support" menu item. ::From Our Website: :::Click here to open the ticket submission form. :::Select your game from the Product dropdown list. :::Select the appropriate Category and Sub-Category of your issue. :::Type in your issue into the ticket window. :::Click Submit. A Customer Service Representative will respond to your ticket as soon as possible. Response times will vary depending on ticket volume. Tickets are answered in the order that they are received. PlayStation 3 / PlayStation Network Technical/Billing Support If you are having trouble with your PlayStation 3 console, or experiencing problems with your PlayStation Network account, you will need to contact PlayStation Support for assistance. Support in the US is provided by Sony Computer Entertainment America (SCEA), while support in Europe is provided by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. (SCEE) ::SCEA :::Support Website: http://us.playstation.com/support :::Phone: 1-800-971-7669 :::SCEE ::Country Selector Website: http://uk.playstation.com/country-selector/ :::United Kingdom: http://uk.playstation.com/support :::France: http://fr.playstation.com/support :::Germany: http://de.playstation.com/support :::Italy: http://it.playstation.com/support :::Spain: http://es.playstation.com/support ::Phone: :::United Kingdom: 0844 736 0595 :::France: 0820 31 32 33 :::Germany: 01805 766 977 :::Italy: 199 116 266 ::::::::::::Spain: 902 102 102 Support Forums Visit our Support Forums where you can check up on current issues and ask for help from the community and SOE Tech Support moderators. You will need a valid SOE Station name in order to post to the forums. International Phone Support: Please use the following phone numbers for your area. Remember that these numbers are not toll free and may be considered long distance from within its country. German DE: (49) 180 500 7774 :::::16:00 - 20:30 and 21:30-24:00 CET M-F (excluding holidays) Spanish ES: (34) 912 - 754-643 :::::16:00 - 20:30 and 21:30-24:00 CET M-F (excluding holidays) French : (33) 0825-120549 (France) :::::(33) 171 230 495 (Outside France) :::::16:00 - 20:30 and 21:30-24:00 CET M-F (excluding holidays) Mexican US-ES: (858) 790 - 5201 :::::07:00 - 16:00 PST M-F (excluding holidays) Great Brittan UK: (44) 870-600-0267 :::::15:00 - 22:00 GMT M-F (excluding holidays) Italian IT: (39) 02 694 307 28 :::::16:00 - 24:00 CEST M-F (excluding holidays) Japanese JP: 858 537-0898 :::::Monday through Friday from 23:00 - 03:30 and 04:30 - 19:00 JST (excluding holidays). Please request to speak to a Japanese customer service representative. (Be advised that International calling rates apply) Brazilian BR: (858) 790 - 5201 :::::11:00 - 20:00 BRT M-F (excluding holidays) Category:Browse Category:Move